Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: leonardo descubrira que hay mas metas en la vida ademas de ser el mejor ninja, el amor de una mujer


**Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron **

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos, bienvenidos a esta nueva sección mía de fics auto conclusivos. En esta serie de fics llamada "Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron" trataran sobre lo que sienten las tortugas en cuanto a los sentimientos que tienen hacia una mujer. Las tortugas descubrirán sus "bajos instintos", la verdad no suenan tan lindo, pero lo que sienten ellos es hermoso y verdadero. En esta primera parte, tratara de lo que siente Leonardo hacia una "amiga" muy particular.

Ya quedando claro esta pequeña introducción, que comience el show

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas Lemon. A todos aquellos que tienen una imagen inmaculada de las tortugas por favor. ¡NO LO LEAN!**

**¡YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS! Después no quiero ¡QUEJAS! JA JA JA **

**Ella **

La verdad no se por donde empezar, esto es nuevo para mi. En mis 19 años de vida he tenido que enfrentar diversas situaciones, nos enfrentamos a los dragones púrpuras, conocimos a Shredder, a nuestros amigos en especial a Casey y April, a los utroms, etc.

Yo desde que tengo uso de razón, he vivido entrenando para convertirme en el mejor Ninja y no porque me lo inculco mi padre desde pequeño, sino por que quiero serlo.

También lo hago para ser el mejor líder y no solo por mis hermanos sino por mí también.

Auque mi hermano Rafael me vive molestando de que soy un intrépido y un Splinter junior y que mis otros hermanos me insisten de que soy un amargado o un aburrido y que debería dejar de autoexigirme tanto, no me importa, yo sigo adelante, auque en realidad me duela un poco. Yo sigo porque es lo que deseo, siempre lo deseo.

Toda mi vida llevo tratando de superarme cada día, me gustaría ser tan bueno como Hamatto Yoshi es la única meta que tengo en mi vida…bueno eso creí hasta hace unos días.

Todo empezó desde hace unos tres años, fue cuando derrotamos a Shredder, el clan del pie se disolvió y comenzó a desatarse una gran guerra en la cuidad. Las distintas facciones de la mafia comenzaron a disputarse el territorio, todo fue un caos y yo fui testigo. Un día, cuando estaba en otra de mis "sesiones" de discusión con mi hermanito "Rafa" se apareció ante nosotros tres ninjas con el logo del pie, en el medio de ellos se encontraba una bella mujer. Ella se presento como la "hija" de Shredder y que venia a tomar "las riendas" en la ciudad. Después de una breve pelea con ella en la que Salí derrotado, nos propuso aliarse a nosotros para acabar con la guerra. Auque al principio no me parecía una buena idea, termine accediendo a ella. Debe ser por que en un primer momento cuando la vi, note que eran buenas sus intenciones y además pude ver detrás de esos bellos ojos verdes a una guerrera buena y de honor.

Después de poner las cosas en orden, no la volvimos a ver después de un tiempo. Paso el tiempo y en muchas ocasiones nos hemos enfrentado y no porque ella en realidad sea alguien malo sino por que era fiel a su padre, le debía mucho al hombre que la rescato de un futuro triste y desolador.

No se puede esperar mucho de mi peor enemigo, pero pude observar en Oroku Saki un gran cariño por Karai.

Ella hace todo lo posible por complacerlo auque sabe muy en su interior que lo que hace su padre esta mal, muy mal. Yo a ella la entiendo, yo también lo daría todo por mi padre, auque entre Splinter y Shredder hay una gran diferencia, muchos años luz de diferencia

Después de un tiempo en el cual por fin Karai se revelo contra su padre, ella misma nos ayudo a derrotarlo. Ella poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su actitud y descubrí a una gran persona, Karai pudo demostramos a todos que detrás de esa apariencia fría que tiene, se escondía una mujer sensible y de buen corazón.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a ver mas seguido, ella iba a mi casa, entrenábamos juntos, tenia conversaciones sobre el bushido con mi padre, comenzó a llevarse muy bien con Mike y Donny, a Rafael le costo un poco acostumbrarse a ver a Karai como una amiga y conmigo nos volvimos muy amigos.

Compartíamos anécdotas, competíamos para ver quien mas sabia sobre el código bushido, también para saber quien tenia el mejor conocimiento de espadas, nos confesábamos nuestras al alegrías y tristezas, ect. En fin encontré a alguien que me entienda, a alguien como yo.

Pasaron los años y se podría saber de que nosotros, ella y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Todo iba bien…pero hace unos días, exactamente una semana empecé a notar un cambio en mi. Sucedió cuando en una cena con mi familia, suena mi celular, atiendo y es Karai la que me llama. Me dijo que quería verme, les dije a mi familia que me iría y que no se preocuparan si volvía tarde, hice una reverencia a mi padre y me fui.

Llegue al departamento de Karai, allí estaba ella, arriba del techo, mirando el horizonte y por primera vez la vi "distinta"…

No llevaba su traje habitual sino lucio un lindo vestido corto con tirantes de color blanco, llevaba unos zapatos de taco chino de color plateado. Su cabello lo tenía atado con un palillo chino, ella de verdad lucia muy atractiva. Cuando noto mi presencia se dio vuelta y se acerco a mi. Vi de cerca su hermoso rostro, estaba muy bien maquillada, ella estaba diferente muy diferente.

Ella se acerco a mi y me dijo el porque me había llamado a estas horas, me dijo que recibió el llamado de una amiga, que la necesitaba por que la madre de su amiga Ikuko estaba por morir y que la quería a Karai a su lado.

Me dijo que tendría que viajar a Japón de urgencia y que no sabía cuando iba a regresar, que quizás nunca lo haga, era casi su hermana y que estaría con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario, me lo dijo con mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando me lo dijo quería morirme, no se por que, pero quería morirme. Saber que no la vería en un largo tiempo, eso me destruyo. Por eso me llamo, quería despedirse de mi.

Yo estaba muy triste y mas aun cuando me comunico que partiría la mañana siguiente. No sabia que decirle, entonces la abrace, ella se sorprendió por mi actitud, yo también aparento ser alguien muy frío, pero por dentro soy tan sensible como todos los demás tan igual como mi hermano Miguel Ángel.

Deje de abrazarla y me despedí de ella…pero cuando emprendo la marcha, su mano me detuvo, me di vuelta y me dijo "no te vallas, quédate conmigo por favor" al escuchar eso siento latir fuerte mi corazón, como nunca antes.

Me dijo que la acompañara a su departamento, yo instintivamente la seguí.

Entramos a su departamento, era hermoso muy lujoso, ella me dijo que nos sentáramos en el suelo, allí tenia unos almohadones. Nos sentamos y ella me dijo si quería tomar algo le dije que si, se fue, al rato volvió y trajo una botella de sake yo enseguida lo rechace, "yo no tomo alcohol" le dije, ella me sonrío y me dijo "vamos Leonardo solo será un trago, ¿acaso tienes miedo?" me lo dijo con un tono de desafío, yo particularmente cuando me desafían tomo partido, soy muy competitivo, auque me cueste admitirlo.

Acepte tomar y ahora que lo pienso soy un tonto, caí en la trampa, como un ratón.

Empezamos a beber y la verdad no me pareció tan malo, paso las horas y ya me estaba cayendo muy mal estaba casi "ebrio" pero no era el único, ella también empezó a sentirse rara, fue cuando me confeso, no se si será por el efecto del alcohol, de que ella tampoco era de tomar, se que le cayo mal.

De repente comencé a reír a carcajadas y me burle de ella "eso te pasa por desafiarme" , ella me miraba con enojo por reírme, pero después cambio su expresión y se reía también, ella quiso levantarse del suelo y casi se cae, yo la agarre en el aire, podré estar ebrio pero mis reflejos, gracias a dios, siguen intactos.

Fue cuando la agarre que ella se levanto, giro su cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella me miro fijamente, yo la mire fijamente, nos quedamos así por un rato, en silencio, hasta que paso lo inesperado.

Ella me beso en los labios, yo quede estático, no lo se, pero enseguida se me fue el efecto del alcohol, yo la mire e instintivamente la bese, la bese con toda pasión. No se de donde salio esto, yo jamás bese a nadie así.

Ella se separo de mí, me miro y volvió a besarme, la volví a besar con locura.

Karai se separo de mí y lentamente se saco el vestido, quedo en ropa interior. Yo la mire, vi ese bello cuerpo, quede anonadado.

Ella se quito el brasier, quedando sus pechos desnudos ante mi, ella se acerco y me volvió a besar, yo la correspondí y ya no me controle, la tire contra los futones y comencé a besar esos perfectos senos.

Los lamí, los bese, los mordí. Ella comenzó a gritar de locura, ella se aferro a mi cuello y mientras yo seguí besando, ella mordía mi cuello, lentamente baje mis besos hacia su abdomen y lentamente baje sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda. Ella no paraba de gemir, yo baje y bese su sexo, sentía como ella se retorcía de placer, mientras maldecía. De repente pare, la mire y fue ella quien se puso arriba de mi. Ella comenzó a besarme y lentamente bajo a mi entrepierna, ella me besaba, me chupaba y ahora era yo el que se retorcía de placer.

Jamás senti algo asi en mi vida, era hermoso. Senti como lentamente mi sexo crecia y eso me hizo explotar, me levante y me puse arriba de ella. La penetre y comense a moverme dentro de ella, Karai seguia jadeando, maldiciendo mi nombre, no me importo.

Después de media hora, me vertí dentro de ella y juntos culminamos el acto. Yo ya no podía mas y me acosté al lado de ella, ella seguía gimiendo.

Me miro, me sonrio yo le sonrei y nos besamos nuevamente y lentamente nos quedamos dormidos, lo ultimo que escuche de ella fu un "te…"

A la mañana cuando desperte, ella ya no estaba a mi lado. Trate de entender si lo que paso entre nosotros fue real, no podia creer que "estos instintos estaban en mi", jamas pense tenerlos dentro de mi, pero no me avergüenza.

Me levanto y veo una carta, la leo y es de Karai, me dice "Querido Leonardo, lo de anoche fue maravilloso, espero que al volver, volvamos a repetirlo, te amo. Karai".

Al leer ese "te amo" me hizo feliz, yo a partir de ahora tengo otra meta en la vida y es al estar junto a ti. Finalmente nuestros cuerpos se chocaron.

Fin

Hola que les parecio ¿les gusto'? espero que si, ya en el proximo capitulo se tratara de Rafael y monalisa.

Hasta el proximo


End file.
